pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 26: HEX-rated
Session 26 began in Fuschia City. Our adventurers took a quick shopping sojourn in Fuschia City, using their wiles to make a few quick bucks and dress up real nice. After agreeing to bus directly to Lavendar Town, they slowly filtered aboard the out-going bus. Sigmund used his pirate garb and some quick sleight-of-hand via Robin to secure free passage aboard the bus, and they were soon on their way. While en route to Vermillion, while working on a pair of pajamas for Charlotte, Felix received a phone call from Rayce. Rayce assured him that all was well at the clinic and that he was in fact healing as scheduled: he was soon to be moved from his wheelchair to crutches, and his psychic powers were recovering ahead of schedule. After that call ended, Felix recieved a call from Biggie, who proceeded to give him some less-than-useful relationship advice. This was followed by an abrupt static shock from Robin, who had discovered yet another way to be a bitchshit. Upon arriving in Lavender Town, the party stopped by Prince's and bought a lot of silly stuff (slippers, earmuffs, flippy glasses.) Robin let Harper out to play...however, he was spotted by a stange couple out for a walk. Robin managed to convince them that Harper was a Swanna, and they left. The party asked around until they found the "Chingaling Inn" where they elected to spend the night. Felix and Bill took a nap while Robin ran off into the woods. Angie stopped to take in the town's sounds, and overheard Drake and Kodai Fuji saying their farewells. She tailed Mr. Fuji back to the Pokemon Volunteer House, and learned that three Pokemon were up for adoption: a Nidorino, a Cubone, and a Psyduck. Angie adopted Ridley the Nidorino on the spot, and notified the other party members that there were still pokemon availiable for the taking. Both Charlotte and Sigmund showed up shortly thereafter. Charlotte adopted the Cubone (named Mac) and Sigmund adopted the Psyduck (named Brian.) They promptly started doing a puzzle in the Volunteer House's playpen (spoilers, it was fucking adorable.) Felix showed up not too long after, and invited Charlotte out training with him. Robin, meanwhile, was out and about in the forest. She happened across a herd of Stantler, but decided against catching any of them. Angie caught up with her after thanking Mr. Fuji, and together they caught a lil' Snorunt. Felix and Charlotte found a cave, and after investigating it concluded that it was full of a ton of Zubat. Rather than invoke the wrath of the Zubat swarm, they snuck on in search of Pokemon. Charlotte was overjoyed to encounter a Swinub, and was about to catch it when her pokedex announced that Swinub can find hidden springs with its nose. She let it go, and sure enough it led them right to a hidden hot spring! As this was going down, Sigmund at some point decided to return to their hotel room. He quickly discovered that Bill had disappeared, that his Umbreon was locked in the bathroom, and that there were sure signs of a struggle. He performed his own investigation, then called Angie in to do detective things. Sadly, she found little of use—however, she and Sigmund went downstairs to question the innkeeper, who was able to confirm that the couple they'd seen earlier had indeed left not long after the incident occurred. (INCOMPLETE) Category:PTA Episode Guide